Tale of Crimson Tails
by Makka no hane
Summary: AU,OOC,Male Kyuu/Naru. Naruto is an adorably aloof and funny 4 year old. Naruto is also extremely smart. He knows about Kyuubi. He knows the truth about EVERYTHING. Watch as he grows up into an amazing ninja.My first ever fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Hello! This is Makka no hane here. Just wanted to say hi to my lovely readers(hopefully) and thank you for reading my first ever fanfiction. Just so you know this Naruto fanfiction is AU so it will be slightly different from the original. Also, My Naruto version will be extremely OOC. **

**I kinda want to make him like Akira from Monochrome Factor( if you guys have watched it you know what I mean) for people who have never even heard of MF, it means I want to make Naruto aloof(in a funny way)and cute( unknown to himself)**

**WARNING: This fic will have boy/boy, it's mostly light shonen-ai stuff so I won't scar you for life lovely readers. If any of you have a problem with boy/boy love then I suggest you don't scroll down and read the actual story.**

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly I do not own Naruto, if I did however, there would definitely be some yaoi action going on. But I don't think I'll see that happening any time soon since Naruto belongs to **

**Masashi Kishimoto and not me.**

**~~So without further ado, let's get on with the story!~~**

Tale of Crimson tails

Chapter 1: Tails of Beginnings

It was a lovely day in Konohagakure no sato. The Sakura trees were blooming and the village was full of laughter and happiness. Today was October 10th, the day the Kyuubi no Youko attacked the village. It was also the day the Kyuubi was "defeated" by the former Fourth Hokage, Kazama Arashi. And on the same day, at the exact time, a powerful nine-tailed Demon Lord was sealed into a newborn baby boy.

The boys name was Kazama Uzumaki Naruto.

( Known as Uzumaki Naruto by all, except the Third Hokage)

The babie's Father, the Fourth, died sealing the demon beast into his newborn son. The boy's Mother Uzumaki Kushina, abandoned him when she realized he had "killed" Arashi and completely believed he was the Kyuubi no Youko itself. The Third Hokage, now fully reinstated, tried to convince the woman that he did not "kill" Arashi nor was he the Nine-tailed Demon beast. But, of course, Kushina was blinded by her hatred and loss of her love. She even went as far as to say the three whisker marks on each of Naruto's cheeks were a sign that the Kyuubi had taken over her child, and that her child died the moment the Kyuubi was sealed inside of him. Thus, she concluded that that "monster" was not her child and took back the Uzumaki name and disowned him. She then fled to her home in the land of Whirlpool.

Thus, the boy had to grow up without his parents, without love, without acceptance, and with the villagers scorn and hatred of the Kyuubi. What most didn't realize was that as Naruto started to grow up, he noticed the look's the villagers always directed towards him. At the age of three he was already aware of the villagers hatred, and the reason for it. Naruto was aware of the dirty look's he received from the older villagers. The children of the village never played with him and constantly taunted and bullied him. Naruto assumed that their parents had told them to stay away from him and/or bully him, and so they took on their parent's hatred for the boy, even though they had no idea why the boy was hated in the first place...

Yes. Today was a lovely day in Konohagakure, today was October 10th.

Today was also Young Kazama Uzumaki Naruto's 4th Birthday

For the entire village, it was a time for celebration. The bustling streets were filled with food vendors and game booths, where you yourself got a chance to defeat the treacherous Kyuubi. There was also a play describing the Kyuubi's defeat by the Fourth Hokage. At the end of the festival there would be a enormous fireworks display. This festival lasted a whole weak. Yes, everyone was having a grand time. Well, except two...

_**In a rural part of the village**_

__The first person who was not excited about today's festivities was currently meditating in his small run down apartment. Today was Naruto's birthday. If he was like any regular child, Naruto would be ecstatic about turning four. But, as we all know, Naruto is no ordinary child. No, Naruto disliked his birthday. For a whole week on his birthday Naruto would stay holed up in his apartment and wait patiently for some stupid villagers to try and ransack his apartment. And that was exactly what he was doing now.

_'La..La la.. bum bum..Ba dun.. dun...' _Naruto hummed in his head. Naruto quite liked humming to himself, it helped him concentrate and gave him entertainment at the same time. And he also wasn't the only one who found it entertaining.

**'Ah... such a lovely melody. You truly are a genius, my beautiful kit.'** mused the Kyuubi, teasing his kit.

_' Kyuu darling, why must you tease me so?'_ Naruto asked, his voice laced in sarcasm. When Naruto first learned about Kyuubi he decided that since no one would ever give him all the facts about the attack and his family he would try asking the Great Demon Fox himself. He still remembered their first conversation... it was most interesting...

_**Flashback: Four Weeks Ago**_

He had finally found it. He now knew the reason behind the villagers hatred. It all made sense now. The villagers hated him because the most powerful Demon Lord Kyuubi no Youko, who killed many of the ninja and civilians, was sealed inside of him. What little information he had found in the library books spread across his bedroom floor stated that the Great Demon had been killed by the Fourth Hokage, which in Naruto's opinion was complete rubbish. How could a mere human, no matter how strong, defeat a Nine-tailed Demon Fox and a Demon Lord at that? Thus, Naruto concluded that the only way to get rid of the "Horrible Beast" was to seal it. And because of the Fox's extreme chakra, it could only be sealed into a newborn. Otherwise if placed inside an adult, the Fox's chakra would overwhelm the adult's already developed chakra and the Fox would be released. So the Fourth Hokage sealed the Fox into a newborn baby.

_'Which apparently happened to be me...' _Naruto mused. _'Interesting. So, if the Almighty Kyuubi-sama himself is sealed inside me... why don't I seek out a few answers, ne? _

Since Naruto didn't quite know how to contact the Kyuubi, he simply relaxed himself, closed his eyes and immersed himself deeply inside his mind. When he opened his eye's he found himself in a particularly dirty, green lighted sewer.

" Well, this certainly is unhygienic." Naruto mused to himself. Naruto took the time to look at his surroundings. The water in the sewer was shin deep for Naruto. There were rustic looking metal doors tightly locked lining both sides of the corridors. Most of them were in worse shape than the others. Since it was his mind, Naruto concluded that the doors held his memories. And if he was correct, the ones that looked thoroughly mutilated probably held his most traumatic ones.

Deciding he should be getting back to the task at hand he decided to head for the Kyuubi... there was only one slight problem with that. To say Naruto's mind/sewer was large was an understatement.

It was huge. That posed quite a problem for young Naruto. How in the world was he supposed to find Kyuubi in this maze of a sewer?

_'Well, it is MY mind we're talking about of course it's huge...hehe.. I made a funny.' _Naruto giggled to himself. If anyone was with him in the sewer they would declare him mentally unstable. Which is not all that surprising, considering all of the things he had been through.

_'Hmmm... I won't be able to find Fox-chan so easily in a place like this... Aah... I suppose I can do __**that**__...hehe' _Naruto giggled to himself once again, a breathtakingly beautiful foxy smile spreading across his face.

Naruto inhaled as much air as he possibly could take in his tiny lungs and let it out in one ear splitting yell.

"OH AMAZING KYUUBI-SAMA! YOUR HOST IS HERE TO PLAY WITH YOOUUU~ ~ ~ !, he said in a sing-song voice. The echoing bouncing around the walls created the desired effect Naruto was looking for. Listening for any sign that he had been heard Naruto waited and waited. He was about to forge on and tackle his mind/maze once again when he heard a string of curses flowing from the end of the long corridor.

" **DAMN-IT! F**K IT ALL! THAT HURT! WHO IN SHINIGAMI-SAMA DARES AWAKE THE ALMIGHTY KYUUBI NO YOUKO FROM HIS SLUMBER!"**

Naruto followed the smooth, dark, booming voice. The voice led him to a huge open spaced area in the sewer. Substituting the wall that was supposed to be in the room was an enormous cage with the kanji for seal on it. In the middle of the cage stood a man. He looked around the age of twenty-four, he stood at about 6'5" with gorgeous elongated spiked crimson hair laying just in the middle of his chest. He had two pointy red fox ears atop his head with white tips. He had nine fox tails that were also colored crimson and tipped with white. He wore a traditional black yukata with the kanji for 'Nine-tailes' on the front and a beautiful fiery nine-tailed fox starting on the back and wrapping it's tails around the front , continuing to the very bottom of the yukata. All in all he was a very intimidating, handsome man. But of course, neither the Demon Lord's immense raw power nor his amazing looks fazed the equally breathtaking Jinchuuriki.

"Ah...that would be me... who else did you expect?" Naruto said, raising his hand. "I'm hurt Kyuu darling, were you expecting someone else?" Naruto pouted, he just met him, but he already loved teasing the older male.

" **You insolent little fool! How dare you talk to me like that. Know your place, boy!" **The Kyuubi yelled, wanting to instill fear into the boy. He wanted to test his kit's strength. So he also slipped a large amount of killing intent out into the air. Kyuubi watched his kit carefully. His head was bent down, his chin resting on his chest, as he stood completely motionless. Kyuubi now wondered that maybe, he had overdone it a little too much.** " Kit- **Kyuu started. Suddenly Naruto's head snapped up, what Kyuubi saw in those crystalline blue eyes instilled fear inside of him, him! The Nine-tailed Fox, Ruler of Makai and greatest of all the biju. Those eyes were filled with complete outrage and a large amount of insanity. The boy was leaking so much killing intent it could bring the Third Hokage himself to his knees. Kyuubi was even sweating a bit from the strain.

" You are the one who should know their place, you overconfident Fox! Naruto wispered menacingly.

Do not take me for a fool, I am the one keeping you alive! Show some respect!... I, on the other hand have no reason to respect someone who treats me as an "insolent fool" Naruto spat. He then huffed indignantly, and slowly the killing intent started to recede. Kyuubi released his breath and looked once more upon his fiery kit.

He really was a creature of beauty, With his beautiful golden hair that had streaks of a whiter blond running through. He had a stunning body that, once he grew fully into it, would be a knock-out. He had creamy light caramel skin, three whisker like mark's on each his cheeks( courtesy of Kyuubi himself) but the most amazingly hypnotizing thing about the stunning boy before him were his eyes.

A wonderful mystifying shade of blue that one could not put a name to it. His eyes were able to reflect his thoughts through a shade of electric cobalt, but then could easily hide them from view through a icy quality of gray.

There was one thing Kyuubi was certain of:

His kit was truly amazing.

" **Listen, kit, I'm sorry. I was only trying to-" **Kyuubi started, but Naruto cut him off.

" Test my strength, correct?" Naruto asked, with a raised eyebrow.

" **W-what? You knew? **Kyuubi sputtered disbelievingly. **_'How in the world had Kit known that it was all a test?'_ "How?" **the fox asked.

" I guessed" Naruto deadpanned.

" **You... guessed?" **Kyuubi asked, astonished.

" Yup. Anyway Kyuu, there's a reason I'm here." Naruto said, waving a dismissing hand in Kyuubi's direction. He looked up at Kyuu with his adorably wide foxy smile.

" I'd like to ask you some questions"

_**Present**_

In the end Naruto got most of his questions answered. He knew who his father was, he knew the true reason why Kyuu attacked the village, he also knew who controlled Kyuubi to do so. The only question Kyuubi refused to answer was about his mother. Naruto didn't know why, but he didn't push the issue. Kyuu said it would be better to wait until he was older to learn about his mother.

_' Ah... that was an interesting memory was it not, Kyuu?' _Naruto asked, giggling slightly.

**' Indeed it was Kit, indeed it was.'** Kyuubi said, chuckling lightly.

They were both enjoying each others company when Naruto saw movement from his single apartment window. It was a silhouette of a man. Naruto could tell by chakra signatures that there were three ninja. And by listening to the louder footsteps, that there were four civillians. Naruto glanced at his banged up alarm clock. It was only 5:37 in the evening.

_' They came pretty early this year,huh? Kyuu. I'm kinda bored being locked up in here... shall we tease them a bit, Kyuu? _Naruto asked gleefully. He always loved messing with the villagers minds.

**' We shall.' **Kyuu agreed, equally as gleeful. What could he say, he could never deny his kit. And it was fun on his part too. The two cackled evilly together. ' This should be fun.' they both thought.

**A.N: Woo! First chapter done. I hope you all liked it. Reviews are always welcome. If you guys think I need to work on something or if you have any ideas to add to the story, let me know. Well I'll write for you soon, lovely readers. This is Makka no hane signing out, Ja ne! AAAAhhhhh! Wait, wait. Theres going to be a poll set up next chapter. I'm thinking of putting Naruto in a **

**one-sided relationship. Where one of the MALE characters will fall in love with Naru. Just so you know, I'm probably going to make this person extremely possessive and a little bit of a jerk. So don't vote for a male character you like. Pick one you don't like so you'll be pleased when they get humiliated. Okay, I'm done. Ja agian~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Hello again! This is Makka no hane, here to give you another awesome chapter of**

**Tale of Crimson Tails****. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! I have planned on making this story rather long, so look forward to more chapters. I made this chapter a little longer than the first so I hope you like it. Also, since this story is just getting started, I'm going to wait a few chapters till I post the One-sided Naru love poll.**

**WARNING: Like I said last chapter, this story WILL BE boy/boy. It will also be Kyuu/Naru. So if you're not a fan of that then don't read this story. If you love boy/boy and Kyuu/Naru like I do, then gorge yourselves to this story as you please. There aren't a lot of male Kyuu/Naru stories so I want to add to the slightly small selection.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto*cries in a corner*hopefully everyone knows that Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. So lawyers begone!**

** Now that that's over, let's begin the story!**

Tale of Crimson Tails

Chapter 2: Tails of Amusement

_**Previously**_

_' They came pretty early this year,huh? Kyuu. I'm kinda bored being locked up in here... shall we tease them a bit, Kyuu? _Naruto asked gleefully. He always loved messing with the villagers minds.

**' We shall.' **Kyuu agreed, equally as gleeful. What could he say, he could never deny his kit. And it was fun on his part too. The two cackled evilly together. ' This should be fun.' they both thought. 

_**Present**_

**' So what are you gonna do to scare them, Kit?'** Kyuubi asked, a rather creepily eerie grin on his face.

_' Just wait and see, Dear Kyuu.' _Naruto said. He then proceeded to pick up four Kunai and put one between each of his fingers on his right hand. Then, he cast a Genjutsu around himself to make it look like he and the inside of his apartment were covered in blood. _' Hehe... I'm going to enjoy myself with this.' _Naruto cackled madly.

He stepped forward and swung his door open viciously. There in front of his apartment door stood exactly three ninja and four civilians who now, once they got a good look at him, stilled in fear and turned a peculiar shade of green.

"Oohh, you nice Mister's came because it's my birthday, right? Do you want to...play with me?" Naruto asked, in a voice dripping with child like insanity, while licking one of the bloody Kunai between his two fingers.

To Naruto and Kyuubi, their reactions were quite hilarious. They went like so:

"AAAAHHHHH! THE DEMON IS GOING TO KILL US ALL!" Stated one of the civilians...before he promptly fainted.

Another civilian didn't even get a word in before Naruto turned towards him and spoke,

"Hey Mister, none of the other kids want to practice Kunai throwing with me,..can you be my target?"

The civilians reply was to turn suddenly pale before he too, passed out.

The two remaining civilians were currently kneeling on the ground, hugging each other and bawling thier eyes out. To Naruto that was just... pitiful.

_' That...is just sad. How could a grown man get that scared of a four year old child?' _Naruto mused in his head.

**' Well to be completely honest Kit, you are quite scary.' **Kyuu pointed out.

_' Heh...I suppose. Now the only ones left are those three Shinobi.' _Naruto thought.

But before Naruto could begin torturing them and pushing the limits of their sanity, they were already jumping from roof-top to roof-top, headed strait towards the Hokage Tower. Unknown to them, Naruto had already Shushined to the Hokage's office. Said Hokage was trying to discreetly read his favorite continuing series, Icha Icha Paradise, while also attempting to avoid doing the never ending pile of paperwork on his desk.

Suddenly The Third felt an increase in the wind and looked up to see Naruto appearing in a beautiful swirl of crimson leaves.

"Ah. Why hello Naruto-kun. To what do I own the pleasure of seeing you again?" The wise Professor asked, with a huge smile. He was happy Naruto had come to him for something. Naruto rarely spoke to him these days. But then his smile turned into a frown as he took in Naruto's appearance. He was covered head to toe in what looked like blood. " Naruto-kun. What happened? Is that really blood?" the Hokage asked, worried. Naruto looked down at himself.

"Ah this, no, it's a Genjutsu I placed on myself. By the way Hokage-jiji, three of your shinobi and four civilains planned on vandalizing my apartment today. If I was not there, think of the alternative

outcomes that would have taken place." Naruto paused for a moment and sniffed the air. " I will talk to you in further detail about the situation later, they are here." After he said that, Naruto then blended into the shadows of the room, disappearing from view. Naruto always kept his chakra masked, so it was incredibly hard to detect him. It was like he was never there at all. He wanted to surprise the three ninja when they were to come in.

Suddenly three Leaf Chunin burst through the door.

" Hokage-sama! The demon has finally snapped! He's gone insane!" yelled one Chunin shakily. The other two nodded their heads up and down rapidly.

" And what, do tell, caused him to go "insane" hhmm? It couldn't be you three and four civillians trying to vandalize his apartment, could it?" The Hokage asked, genuinely amused by Naruto's antics.

"U-uhh...um.." the three Ninja stuttered, they were caught. And they knew it. All three of them bowed deeply. "We apologize Hokage-sama!" they all said at once.

" Gentlemen, I do not think it is I who you should apologize to." The Sandaime Hokage said, with a rather uncharacteristic smirk on his face. " Naruto-kun, you can come out now" the three ninja visibly tensed at the mention of the "crazy" child.

" There you are, Misters!" Naruto said, as he started to twirl around the office swinging his Kunai. "You ran away from me... does that mean you still don't want to play?" he asked, pulling big puppy dog eyes at them. Even if the Shinobi disliked Naruto, even they would still admit that the child was beautiful.

" Naruto-kun, I don't think they deserve to play with you, they did attempt a serious crime." Sarutobi said.

"Awww...I guess you're right. Well, what should be their punishment Hokage-jiji?" Naruto asked, a sly smile spreading it's way across his face.

" Oh, I think I'll leave that up to you." Sarutobi responded. A smirk on his face an Uchiha would be envious of.

Suddenly Kyuubi got an idea.

**' Ah, Kit! Remember that really strange guy that helps you train a lot? The one who wears that very blinding spandex suit?' **Kyuubi asked.

_' Oh, you mean Gai-sensei? What abou- Oh! Hahaaahehe... Kyuu darling, I love the way you think.'_ Naruto started chuckling while a huge malicious grin stretched across his face.

**' I try, Kit. This is going to be entertaining.'** Kyuubi stated.

_' I couldn't agree more.'_ Naruto thought.

Naruto quickly composed himself and walked calmly to the Hokage's open office window. He took a deep breath and yelled so loud it echoed across the whole village,

" Oh My Gosh! There are three very un-youthful Konohagakure shinobi in Hokage-sama's office! Please! We need someone with a heart of youth to rekindle their Will of Fire!"

All of a sudden, there was this faint rumbling sound. Then it started getting louder and louder. Low and behold, a green figure flew through the window and landed on a turtle that had just poofed into existence.

" YOSH! MY NAME IS MAITO GAI, THE GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA! WHAT IS THIS I HEAR ABOUT THREE UN-YOUTHFUL KONOHA SHINOBI?" Gai asked, looking at the three Chunin in front of him. For some reason they looked an unappealing shade of green, the same shade of green as Gai's spandex suit to be exact.

" Mou Gai-sensei, the Will of Fire has seemed to dwindle down in their hearts. Would you be so kind as to return it to them?" Naruto asked inocently.

" ABSOLUTELY NARUTO-SAN! YOSH, LET'S START OFF WITH FIFTY LAPS AROUND ALL OF KONOHAGAKURE!" Gai bellowed excitedly. He then proceeded to grab each Chunin by the collar and drag them outside the door.

The three Chunin looked back at Naruto with pleading eyes. Their eyes all said the exact same thing:

" _Please don't make us go with this crazy Green Beast, we beg of you!" _Naruto only said one thing:

" Have a very youthful time." All the while smiling in glee. The Chunins didn't know who to be more scared of, The Green Beast or The Demon Child.

With that said, Naruto quickly shut the door with a click. _'Ahh... I truly enjoyed that, what about you Kyuu?' _Naruto asked his fox.

**'…. Bwaahaahaa! Oh my god, Kit. That was too good. You truly are a genius!'** Kyuubi praised.

_' I just love it when you give me compliments, Kyuu darling.' _ Naruto crooned. He could hear the fox's soft laughter flowing through his mind.

" I have to say Naruto-kun, that was very much amusing." Sarutobi sated.

"Ah, thank you Hokage-sama." Naruto said, looking pleased.

" Now now, no need for formalities, what can I do for you Naruto-kun?" The Hokage asked, his curiosity peaked.

" Before we start, could you please put a silencing jutsu around the office?" Naruto asked, looking very serious.

The Sandaime nodded his head and quickly made the hand-sign's for the jutsu. When that was taken care of, Sarutobi motioned for Naruto to continue. Naruto decided he was just going to get strait to the point of the matter.

" Hokage- sama, I know who my father was. And to be up front with you, I want what is rightfuly mine. As in, my inheritance, the Kazama mansion and all of my father's scrolls on his seals and his jutsu's. Remember Hokage-sama, I am very un-happy that you have kept this information hidden from me this whole time. And frankly, I am not the least patient today." Naruto said bluntly, his voice taking an icy edge at the end.

Sarutobi was shocked, the boy wasn't supposed to find out who his parents were until he was eight-teen. Guilt rose inside of him at Naruto's words. He looked at the child in front of him. Naruto's eyes were a icy gray, hiding all of his emotions from Sarutobi's gaze. He heaved a sigh, there was really only one thing he could do in this situation. He opened a secret compartment on the side of his desk, he then withdrew Naruto's inheritance money. With it, a dulled brass colored key.

" Here you are Naruto-kun, this is your money and the key to your estate. The Kazama estate is on the out-skirts of Konoha. It is fairly large, you'll spot it in no time. There are blood seals on the house, so just put your blood onto the seal and it should free the house of any booby-traps. Your Father had a secret hidden room where he kept all of his seals and jutsus. I'm sure you can find it somehow. Enjoy your new home, Naruto-kun." The Hokage said, happy that Naruto had a place to truly call home.

" Thank you Hokage-jiji." Naruto said sincerely, taking the money and key. He then vanished in a swirl of crimson leaves.

After Naruto left, a sudden thought struck Sarutobi.

_' When did Naruto-kun learn the Shushin, an advanced one at that?' _

_**Meanwhile at the edge of Konohagakure**_

_' This is the place, when Hokage-jiji said large...that was a total understatement.' _The Kazama Mansion easily competed in size with the Hyuuga and Uchiha estates. There were huge rot iron gates in front of the main section of the estate. The rest was behind the main house. There was an amazing zen garden winding its way across half of the yard. The house itself was in excellent shape, Naruto suspected the Hokage hired gennins to clean it every once in awhile. Naruto then noticed the blood seal on the gate. _' Well, here goes nothin. You ready Kyuu?' _Naruto asked.

**' Yes. Let us go explore our new home, Kit.' **was the Kyuubis response. With that said, Naruto bit his thumb and swirled his blood onto the seal, looking as aloof as ever.

**A.N: Haha, sorry, I left it at a cliff-hanger( kinda). Well, that concludes chapter two. I hope you like it. I made Naruto a little sadistic in this chapters. I love it in fanfics where he shows up the villagers. So funny. Anyway, please review. If you have any questions, suggestions ect. Feel free to let me know. Thank you for reading, this is Makka no hane signing out. Ja ne~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Yo-yo, Makka here. This is chapter three of Crimson Tails. Hope you like it. Sorry, I know it took like forever to get this chapter out, but with the holidays and all that jazz it kind of took me a while, and, haha kind of embarrassing, I actually fell down my stairs and was in the hospital on my birthday, that's like so lame, haha. But, I'm okay now so no worries. I also wanted to thank everyone for the great reviews, I got 17 reviews! I'm like so ecstatic. I really didn't know if I'd get that many, but I did, and you guys are awesome! Gotta love ya! So, now on with the story!**

**WARNING: Boy love, Kyuu/Naru.**

**DISCLAIMER: I, sadly, do not own Naruto.**

Tale of Crimson Tails

Chapter 3: Tails of Beginnings

_**Previously**_

**' Yes. Let us go explore our new home, Kit.'** was the Kyuubis response. With that said, Naruto bit his thumb and swirled his blood onto the seal, looking as aloof as ever.

_**Present**_

Naruto's blood sunk into the seal, it glowed slightly before fading away. Then the massive gates opened and the barrier around the estate lapsed long enough for Naruto to move inside before it went back up. Naruto walked around the estate, his eyes took in the amazing garden surrounding the whole compound. Gardening was one of Naruto's favorite hobbies, but sadly, he never got a chance to start his own garden due to his small apartment. And the fact that if the villagers found out they'd totally trash it.

**' Look at it this way Kit, the compound is on the outskirts of the village, so it's not like someones going to see it anyway.' **Kyuubi said, breaking his short lived silence.

" Good point dear Kyuu, I think we're going to have a lot of fun here. Don't you?" Naruto asked. He really was excited, this was the estate his father built. It was also the building that held all of his fathers hidden technique's. Naruto was giddy, he couldn't wait to get his hands on those scrolls.

**' Indeed Kit, I think we'll have a great time.'**

Naruto entered into the estate, he was right, the Hokage had been keeping it fairly clean and up to date. All of the furniture in the house was in pretty good shape. The only thing Naruto would probably have to do is dust a little. Naruto walked into the huge living room. There were quite a few pictures hanging on the walls. There was a picture of, who Naruto could only suspect were his Mother and Father, hugging and grinning together in front of the Hokage tower. There was also a picture of his father standing on top of the Hokage monument in his traditional Hokage hat and robes, smiling softly and looking down at the village.

_' Father... would you still look at __**your**__ village like that now that they have disregarded your wishes and treated your own son this way? Though I'm sure they have no idea I am your son. I'm only an orphaned demon in their eyes...' _Naruto closed his eye's and smiled softly, there was a sort of melancholy feeling to his smile, a bitter sweet tone that made you feel sorry for the beautiful little boy. And their certainly was someone feeling sorry for the boy, though granted, that person was the same person that caused Naruto's pain to begin with. Indeed, Kyuubi was feeling extremely guilty, it was because of him that his Kit had suffered so... and half of what his Kit had to endure he didn't even remember. The horrible and gruesome things that happened to his Kit. Those villager's that defiled his Kit, traumatized him in a way that even his strong willed Kit couldn't have handled without shattering. Kyuubi couldn't, wouldn't, allow those memories to damage and taint his Kit's pure, already slightly broken heart.

So he did the one think that would keep his Kit's heart intact before Kyuubi was ready to tell him the truth. He sealed Naruto's memories of those horrible events deep within him. Naruto would never know of those horrible event's until Kyuubi saw it fit to expose and release them.

" Kyuu darling, I love you and all, but all of your pacing and worrying is going to give me a stomach ache." Naruto said, with a light and teasing tone in his voice. Despite his carefree attitude, beneath the surface Naruto knew something was worrying Kyuubi, it had to be something huge if the almighty Kyuubi himself was getting upset. And since they both shared a body in a way, if Kyuubi was upset his mood effected Naruto in the slightest of ways also. And since Kyuubi didn't worry or get upset over anything except things concerning Naruto, Naruto concluded that it had something to do with him. If he thought about it, it was kind of funny how a Demon could care about a little human boy. But, then again, Naruto supposed he wasn't completely human, if having a Nine tailed Demon Fox sealed inside of him was anything to go by.

**' Ah. Sorry Kit, just thinking about your first day at the academy tomorrow.'** Kyuubi explained, even though it was obviously a lie, he knew his Kit could take care of himself in the academy. Since they first truly met, Kyuubi had been training Naruto in all of the things he thought his four-year old body could handle. And of course, Naruto being Naruto, pushed himself and trained even harder and surpassed Kyuubi's expectations, so he actually trained in the physical mindset of a seven-year old. In actuality, Naruto's mental capacity was that of a twelve-year old Gennin. It was almost like Naruto possessed a Sharringan, the way he memorized complicated hand-signs and had incredibly quick reflexes when it came to dodging attacks, almost like he could see what you were going to do before you did it.

Like Kyuubi always says, his Kit is truly amazing.

Meanwhile, Kyuubi's "amazing" Kit was thinking how much of a big fat liar the Demon Fox was. That Kyuubi could possibly be worried at all about the academy was complete and utter rubbish. Kyuubi had supervised Naruto's training. He saw that Naruto was a true prodigy, he could easily take out all of his future classmates. Naruto wasn't trying to be smug or egotistic about it either, that was just the truth. At his level now, Naruto could make Gennin easily, in a year or two he could deftly claim his Chunnin status. But, to tell the truth, Naruto didn't want to skip ahead in the academy, if he graduated early he would attract unwanted attention, and that was the one thing Naruto wanted to avoid the most. It wasn't as if Naruto was afraid of what the villagers would think, or if he was shy or modest about his abilities. No to Naruto, the villager's opinions, to put it bluntly, didn't mean jack shit. And he definitely wasn't modest about his intelligence or skill, he just didn't want to deal with all of the troublesome problems that would arise if everyone new of his true power and abilities.

The only person he believed he could show off in front of a little, was the Hokage. He felt he could trust that the Hokage would keep his true capabilities a secret. _' Granted, Hokage-Jiji was the one who kept the origins of my birth from me...'_

**' And remember Kit, that old fool also denied you the knowledge of your parents and your inheritance for four years. And he probably would have kept it secret for longer if you hadn't called him on it. What makes you think we can put our trust in him?' **Kyuubi asked, having rudely eavesdropped on his Kit's thoughts.

_'Why, the only thing he is feeling overwhelmed with, guilt my dear fox. I can play off of the guilt he feels towards me and my upbringing. After seeing how the village treated me because of my "problem" he developed a huge chest tightening case of guilt. He felt like he had failed my Father, which in most ways he had, he needs to feel like he has my trust so that his own guilt won't feel like such a heavy burden. He probably felt like he was winning me over when he gave me the deed to the estate and my inheritance.'_

**' Which, in actuality, should have been given you to begin with.' **Kyuubi stated, fully proud of the way Naruto thought, and in the way he masterfully manipulated people. Granted, only the people he thought deserved it.

_' Ding ding! We have a winner! Thank you Kyuu darling, for stating that painfully obvious fact.' _Naruto deadpanned, with a barely visible smirk on his face.

**' Well thank you Kit, I'll be here all day. It is my only joy in life, to be able to entertain you.' **Kyuubi said, with an identical smirk stamped on his face.

_' Heehee. Flattery will get you everywhere, my dear fox.' _ Naruto giggled, with a true breathtaking smile on his face.

Naruto could feel Kyuubi smiling, could picture it inside of his head. Naruto had to admit, the fox did have a nice smile. And maybe it was just a tad bit... sexy. Oops, he said. Even if he did think it was sexy, it wasn't like he was going to tell his fox that. In Naruto's opinion, Kyuubi had a big enough ego already. And if he did tell him, the fox would remind him and hold it over his head forever. Nope. Never gonna tell him.

**' Hey, Kit! Stop thinking about how sexy I am and find a bedroom to use. We gotta get up early tomorrow.' **Kyuubi said, having no idea where his Kit's mind was, just teasing him as always.

Naruto startled. From what he knew, he blocked the connection just now. Kyuu shouldn't be able to hear his thoughts.

_' Kyuu! How did you know that?'_

…

_'Kyuu?'_

… …

_' Hello! Anyone in there? Kyuu? Where did you go? _Naruto asked, just a tad bit spazzed out.

**'… You.. think I'm sexy?' **Kyuu asked. Naruto could just picture the gleeful toothy smile the fox probably had on his face.

_' What? I have no idea what your talking about. I didn't say that.' _Naruto said. Starting to get flustered.

**'No, you thought it! Now admit it. You think I'm sexy.'** Kyuubi crooned.

_' Absolutely not.'_

**' Yes you do. Admit it.'**

_'No, I don't.'_

**' Do to.'**

_' Do not'_

**' Do too.'**

_' Do not!'_

**' Do tooooooo!'**

_' Oh, suck it!'_

**' Only when your older.'**

**A.N: Woo! Done! Yay, third chapter done. Woop woop. Okay, just to address a few reviews I received, and to clear a few things up: Some people said that Naruto was acting too mature for a four year old and that the jutsu's he used in chapter two were too advanced. I looked back on previous chapters and was like " Oh... their right", So what I wanted to say was that in this story I wanted to make Naruto like a super genius, and with the whole advanced jutsu thing, I made it so that Kyuubi trained Naruto since after their first meeting. And since Naruto can learn so quickly, he gained all of those technique's in four weeks. I know, isn't completely believable, but you know, it **_**is**_** fiction. And I don't want this fic to be all about the Ninja elements, I want it to be more about Kyuubi and Naruto's relationship and how it progresses. So, now that that's done.**

**I hope you guys will review and tell me what you think. Unit next chapter, Makka signing out. Ja ne~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Hello, this is Makka(obviously) with another chapter of TCT( Tale of Crimson Tails).**

**I just wanted to give a shout out to the following:**

** *TigrezzTail**

***Shinigami no ko**

***soulXmaka4evalove**

…**and more!**

** Thanks for the awesome reviews everyone. I hope we can reach 30 reviews!New Goal!**

**** Just so everyone knows, I will incorporate Kyuubi's name(Kurama) into the story. Kishimoto totally sprung that on me. (O.O)= shocked chibi**

***** Also, I had someone ask me if Naruto was going to enter the academy early since he only just turned four. Okay so the answer I guess would be yes? In this story I'm making Naruto younger than everyone else, by two years. But don't worry he'll be in the same class with the Rookie Nine. Sorry if my story doesn't follow cannon guidelines.**

**WARNING: I think everyone knows the drill but: Boy/Boy, Kyuu/Naru, Awesomeness(that's a new one) And a little Angst.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, I think we all know who does by now. (O~O)= awesome chibi**

**~ Story time, children!~**

Tale of Crimson Tails

Chapter 4: Tails of Cute and Unexpected Happenings

**' Amazing Kit!~Wonderful Kit!~La la lun~ Cute little Kit!~ Its time to get up for~ Cha cha chuu~ School~~!'**

That was the noise young Kazama Uzumaki Naruto woke up to at 6:20 in the morning. Curtsey of his internal Fox Demon alarm clock.

Available at stores near you.

" Graourw...umph I'm up, I'm up." said Naruto,whose ears were still cringing from Kyuubi's earlier wake up call. To Naruto it seemed completely unnecessary for the fox to wake him up in such a manner, but he knew that the red head enjoyed any and all possible ways to aggravate him. He guessed that was one of the reasons he liked the fox so much, he surely was entertaining. Naruto shook himself from his thoughts as he pushed himself from his bed. He stood and stretched his lithe body, cracking his neck and reaching down to touch his toes. He then proceeded to his bathroom and showered. He let the warm water cascade down his back. Gods, it had been ages since he had had a hot shower; it felt amazing against his tense shoulders. No-one would suspect a four-year old to have knots on his back due to stress, but it would be unwise to assume Naruto was a normal four-year old.

Done with his shower, Naruto walked unashamedly naked to his closet to find something to wear, between what little he had brought from his apartment. The clothing stores always refused to sell him anything decent, and the only thing they would sell him was extremely unfitting for a ninja and amazingly overpriced. So Naruto did the next most logical thing, to him anyway, he would go around the village to see if he could find any clothe to make his clothing with. Sometimes he would find some leather in decent condition in the clothing stores trash, other times he would take some discarded scraps of metal from the local blacksmith. Metal made excellent make-shift protector plates for his forearms, and leather was a wonderful well fitting material that was highly fire resistant and didn't wear out as easily as other fabric.

It was quite easy to make his clothes, Naruto actually enjoyed making them. He only made a few things since he didn't need much. But the cool thing about making your own clothes was that he could add everything he wanted on his clothes. He could add all of the hidden pockets, compartments and holders into his pants, he could sew a metal plate onto his shirt and then hide it with another piece of leather over top of it. The only thing he indulged himself in was a extremely soft hoodie he had made himself. It was extremely big and swallowed him whole, but Naruto loved the feel of the downy clothe enveloping him. And to amuse his lovely fox demon and piss off the villagers he had sewn a pair of fox ears made of the same material on top of the hoodie to complete the look. He had worked on the hoodie while Kyuu was sleeping so he had no idea what was in store for him.

_' Hey Kyuu, could you not look threw me for a second? I have a surprise for you.'_ Naruto said. He knew as soon as the words came out of his mouth that Kyuu's curiosity was already piqued. After his and Kyuus first meeting Naruto had allowed the fox to see and experience the world through his eyes. He felt sad that his fox 's ability to embrace nature had been taken away from him. Even though the fox had killed hundreds of people and destroyed half of a village to receive that punishment. But it was strange, Kyuu could see him too so it wasn't like he was _actually_ seeing through Naruto's eyes. It was like the fox could feel what he felt yet he was still separate from Naruto when viewing things, almost like a third person. Ugh, sometimes being a Jinnkurichi was confusing.

**' Hhmmm, alright Kit. You seem to have something up your sleeve.' **Kyuubi said, curious as to what his Kit had to show him.

_' Hehe, I think you'll like it.'_

Having said that, Naruto proceeded to pull on his leather pants and his leather armor shirt. He then slipped on the hoodie and proceeded to push up the sleeves. Then he pulled on the arm plates and tucked the end of the hoodie sleeves inside so the plates were visible. He then pulled up the hood and two perky fluffy fox ears rested atop his head. Naruto grinned, imagining Kyuu's and the villager's reactions.

_' Okay Kyuu darling, you can look now.'_

In his relatively long life, the fox demon known as Kyuubi no Youko, has seen many things. He has seen horrific, sorrowful, disgusting, unbelievable things. But never in his life has the Ruler of Makai and most powerful Bijuu seen anything he could categorize under the label "CUTE!". But the image he is looking at now can only be described as such. Indeed, his Kit was the epitome of cute. He had on a delicious pair of leather pants and durable useful arm plates. The thing that made the image scream "CUTE!" was the fluffy oversized hoodie his Kit was swallowed up in. But what topped the image off was the pair of fluffy fox ears attached to the hoodie. The fox ears coupled with Naruto's whisker like scars made him look like the perfect innocent baby fox.

_' So what do you think, Kyuu darling? Do you think the villagers will like it?' _His Kit asked, with a delightfully wicked smile on his gorgeous face.

**' Define "like", my adorably wicked Kit.'** said Kyuubi, amused by his Kits antics. If there was one thing he liked about his Kit it was his insatiable desire to tease and frighten the villagers out of their minds.

_' Like; A way to show appreciation or positive feedback by having a miniature freakout or a rising suspicion that the "Demon Brat" has embraced his inner evil, wicked, demon foxy self.  Going by that definition I think they'll like it very much.'_

**' I have no choice but to agree, Kit'**

Naruto decided to forgo using the rooftops to get to the academy, instead he took his time leisurely walking through the village's bustling streets. His only reason for doing this was to simply flaunt his new attire. Which was already getting scalding and nervous looks from the adults.

_' Aaahhh, it truly is fun to mess with them.'_

**' Agreed'**

Hushed whispers. Murmurs. Unease. This is what Naruto reveled in. Music to his ears, soon the shouts will start. Yes, come. Give in to your hatred.

**' Can you smell it, Kit? The wonderful smell of their fear and hatred?' **Kyuu asked, intoxicated in the swirling unease that was the villager's emotions.

_' So strong I can almost taste it. It's amazing how human's emotions are so potent. And yet they have no idea. Truly love-'_

Footsteps. One pair, one person. Fool.

" Demon Brat! What do you think you're wearing?" spoke one truly foolish speck of flesh.

The voice spoke behind him. Naruto didn't turn.

" Hey! Fox! I'm talking to you!"

Footsteps, getting closer. Closing in, his prey coming closer. Come, be devoured. Fool.

_' Yes, come closer. Let your hatred drive you. I'll take your hatred and fear. Give it to me. I'm starved.'_

**' Hungry, Kit?'**

_' Famished'_

A large hand landed on his shoulder, swinging him around to come face to face with an unrecognizable face. To Naruto, the face looked wonderful.

So beautifully twisted with rage.

Naruto stared with fake innocence at the face. He cocked his head to the side.

" Can I help you?"

The face looked surprised, as it should. Naruto slowly took in his surroundings. The villager's had multiplied and formed a circle to view the oncoming confrontation. They wanted a show. They weren't there to help. Him at least. They'd probably help the fool that had sought him out. Typical. Naruto turned his attention back to the fool in front of him. The shock had worn off, the face was once more covered with outrage. Good. It looked better that way.

**' Delicious'**

_' Agreed'_

" What is the meaning of this, Demon?" the face asked, plucking at Naruto's hoodie.

Naruto looked down at the face's hand. Staring at where the strong fingers gripped at his shoulder. He looked at the face innocently.

" Ah, it's a jacket. Why? Do you like it?" Naruto asked. He could see the man getting frustrated. The face opened it's mouth. Naruto cut him off.

" Ah, I see. You like fox's too, don't you?" Naruto asked, smiling at the man. " We have something in common."

The face swelled with rage. There were collective gasps. How dare that demon say such a thing. Monster.

" How dare you-"

" Ah, I'd love to keep chatting but I have to get to the Academy. It's my first day after all" Naruto said, a politely fake smile on his face.

More gasps. The Demon in the academy? Impossible. The Monster learning to be a ninja? We're doomed.

" What is the meaning of this? The Hokage would never let this Abomination get an opportunity to sharpen it's skills." spoke the fool. The others nodded their heads. Naruto looked past the fool's leg. He could see a group of children about his age hovering outside of the circle. Most of them looked curious as to what was happening, one looked bored, one looked...well Naruto couldn't tell as he was wearing sunglasses, the blond and pink girl's and the raven haired boy looked just like the adults. Disgusted. Ah, they've been contaminated. Hmmm...pink...interesting.

Yip Yip

Naruto looked towards the source of the noise, which was apparently coming from the group of children. The yipping was coming from a wriggling bundle in a boy's jacket, to be exact. The boy had triangular mark's on his cheek's. He looked similar to a dog. Dog...Inuzuka. Well, now it made sense. The wriggling mass was the boy's partner. A puppy.

Suddenly the pup jumped out of the boy's jacket and started weaving his way through the group of people. He zipped through the crowd.

His destination...Naruto. His partner was frantically trying to make his way through the crowd, he got to the edge just as the pup skidded to a halt right in front of Naruto. The whole crowd tensed with anticipation and fear. Oh no. What will the demon do to that poor dog?

" Akamaru!" the boy yelled. Oblivious of the danger of being close to the Demon boy. He just wanted his friend back.

" Kiba" another boy came up behind the now named Kiba, shook his head and held on to his friends arm. Holding him still.

Naruto looked at the spiked pony tailed kid and nodded his head. Good, keep him back. His eyes said.

The kid nodded his head back. Naruto could tell he was apprehensive of him. Good, he should be. He was smart. He liked this kid already..

Probably a Nara from the looks of him. Naruto turned away from the boys and looked down at the pup- Akamaru. The pup looked up at him with wide but intelligent eyes.

**' Look's like this little pup came to save you, Kit.'** Kyuu said, chuckling.

Naruto looked down at Akamaru.

" My hero." he said, winking at the pup. Akamaru yipped excitedly.

All of the people present blinked...of all the things they were expecting the Demon child to do, that was not one of them.

" Hey, Brat! I'm still talking to you!" the fooled shouted, shaking Naruto roughly by the shoulders.

_' Oh, this is starting to get ridiculous.'_

**' It was already ridiculous when it began, Kit. And if that fool doesn't get his hands off you I swear I'll do it myself!' **Kyuubi growled, his power starting to rise within Naruto.

_' Shit. Kyuu, darling. Hold on, let me make him let go.'_

**' You're Mine! He can't touch you!'**

_' Yes, I know that darling. But he doesn't. You have to calm down Kyuu.'_

**' Mine! Mine! Mine!'**

_' Shit. Shit. Shit. Not good.'_

Power started subtly swirling around Naruto, he could feel Kyuubi's rage boiling within him. Akamaru could feel it, he started barking madly. Naruto swayed on his feet. Not good. Not good at all.

Everyone present stiffened in fear, that power was unmistakeable. The low thrum of The Nine Tails power. Not good. Not good at all.

**' Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Die! Die! Die! Die!'**

Ugh. Naruto held his head in his hands. He started trembling.

_' Ugh, I hate you right now, you possessive overgrown fuzzball'_

**' Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!-'**

_' Yes, I think you've established that already. Just shut up for a minute so I can concentrate. And we are so going to couples therapy after this is over.'_

Naruto slowly dropped his hands from his head and lifted his face to meet head on with the fool. Kyuubi's power was still swirling violently around him. Akamaru was still yipping crazily. The crowd was still restless. The fool was still a fool. Naruto blocked out everything. Focused on collecting himself. He stared strait at the fool with glowing crimson eyes. The fool gasped.

" De...de..Demon!"

Naruto snapped.

" Isn't this what you expected?" Naruto wispered.

" Wh..what?" The fool blubbered.

" You're just getting what you asked for. You're the ones who wanted me to be this way."

There were shocked looks all around. What was The Demon child talking about?

" Hah, you're all such fools. It's actually quite funny." Naruto laughed humorlessly, looking heavenward. Akamaru nipped at his leg, looking at him scornfully.

" Besides Akamaru." Naruto said, smiling down at the pup. Akamaru yipped approvingly.

**' Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! MINE! MINE! MINE!-'**

A slender tan clawed hand reached out. Digs into a fool's flesh. Squeezing the fool's arm. Gasps all around. Anxious observer's lean in. What's going to happen next?

A fool's eye's meet a Demon's. The beautiful demon child pull's the fool down. Whispers in his ear.

" You have two options. Let me go or be killed. Which do you prefer?"

The shaking foolish hand slowly releases it's hold. Drops down. Slowly, the fool turns around. Walking on trembling legs the fool walks away.

With a wet spot on the back of his pant's.

Everyone stared.

Dong- Dong- Dong.

" Ah, look's like you all made me late for school. Wonderful." Naruto swiveled around to face his audience. Release of breath. Tension dissipating.

Thank Kami, no-one died today.

Yip Yip Yip.

Naruto looked down. Akamaru was jumping excitedly by Naruto's feet.

" Akamaru, jump please?"

Akamaru obeyed, jumping into Naruto's arms quite willingly. The pup started licking Naruto's cheek enthusiastically, trying to convey his thoughts through actions. ' Are you okay?' his eyes asked.

Naruto smiled. ' I'm fine, thank you. It's all my possessive fox's fault anyway.'

" Akamaru!"

' Ah, look's like your partner is impatient to see you, little one.' Naruto conveyed through his eyes.

' Yes, he is a brash one, isn't he?' Akamaru thought

" Damn-it Shikamaru let me go! Akamaru!" Kiba raged, frantically trying to dislodge the Nara while making his way through the dwindling crowd. The rest of the children following close behind him.

The group stopped about four feet in front of Naruto. Naruto turned to face them, Akamaru snuggled in his arms.

Naruto smiled

" Hello."

**A.N: Fourth chapter is FINALY finished. This thing took me FOREVER to get through. I would write something then delete it the do it all over again. So I hope you guy's appreciate my effort. I "slaved over a hot stove" for you guys. So I hope you like it. And remember Reviews are luv.**

** Makka signing out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: Hello, everyone. Just wanted to say, I set up a poll on my page. Help me choose which story I should start next. I'd appreciate it. Also, I put up links to pictures I drew of Naruto in his hoodie. They are also listed on my profile. Thank you CresentMelody for the review that sparked my inspiration.**

**WARNINGS: Boy/Boy, Kyuu/Naru, language**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto**

Tale of Crimson Tails

Chapter 5: Tails of Friends and Enemies

_**Previously**_

" Damn-it Shikamaru let me go! Akamaru!" Kiba raged, frantically trying to dislodge the Nara while making his way through the dwindling crowd.

The rest of the children following close behind him.

The group stopped about four feet in front of Naruto. Naruto turned to face them, Akamaru snuggled in his arms.

Naruto smiled

" Hello."

_**Present**_

Nara Shikamaru was a very smart, yet equally lazy boy. He knew a lot of things most people didn't. He knew how things worked and he knew how to get them working. Most of the time he was too lazy to do it, though. What was the point of running around and burning all of your energy? Shikamaru liked to take his time in getting things done, unless it was an emergency. Like a cloud, Shikamaru drifted through everything he did. Bouncing along dazedly. And as he had watched his friend Kiba brashly push through the crowd in the direction of the blond boy, there was a voice in the back of his mind that had rather loudly shouted: Emergency! Emergency! Emergency! So he had acted upon that voice and had held Kiba back from getting any closer to the blond kid.

Kiba might not see it, but Shikamaru did. That kid was dangerous. But Shikamaru could tell he would be worth the energy it would take to keep up with him.

.~***~.

All of the children openly stared at the cute blond boy holding Akamaru. They had all rushed after Kiba when he had started darting through the crowd, but now that they were in front of this blond they didn't know what to do.

Turns out they didn't have to do anything.

" Hey, you! Give me back Akamaru!" The brash Kiba stated.

The blond boy simply tilted his head to the side and blinked at Kiba.

" Hey! He said give him back, Demon!" yelled a girl with shocking pink hair.

The boy turned his eyes in the direction of the girl and looked at her with a cold gaze. He then grabbed Akamaru and put him down on the ground.

The pup simply looked up at the boy and settled down by his feet.

" Akamaru! Hey, come here boy!" Kiba stated, crouching down and snapping his fingers. Beckoning Akamaru to come to him.

Akamaru just looked at him disdainfully and shook his head, showing his displeasure with his master.

Kiba looked hurt. " Akamaru..."

The blond boy turned from the group of children and started walking away, Akamaru following at his heels. The children watched him go, staring. Suddenly the boy looked back at them with a bemused smile on his angelic face.

" Are you coming, we're already late." he said, smiling at their foolishness.

Just as the girl with pink hair opened her mouth, probably to say something scathing, the young Nara stepped forward.

He walked up beside the blond boy and looked at him lazily, " Nara Shikamaru. But you probably knew that already."

The blond boy cocked his head to the side and gave Shikamaru a genuine, demure smile. " Uzumaki Naruto." He stated, looking at the other children.

Shikamaru seemed to read his mind and stated, " I don't know why you'd want to know their troublesome names", indignant squawks in the background, " But I'll tell you, since you wanna know."

Shikamaru then proceeded to inform Naruto of everyone's names, with side comments thrown in.

" This loud mutt is Inuzuka Kiba, you already know Akamaru, his partner."

" Hey! I'm not loud!" Yelled Kiba, proving Shikamaru correct, by trying to prove him wrong.

" The blond nag is Yamanaka Ino, the girl infused to her hip is Haruno Sakura." Shikamaru stated, earning twin glares from Ino and Sakura.

" The silent one with the shades is Aburame Shino. And last but not least is Uchiha Sasuke, no comment." That earned a blank look from Shino and the slightest twitch of the lips from Sasuke. " We have other friends, but they went with their parents. I think you'll like Chouji and Hinata."

" Well enough with the introductions! We gotta go!" said Kiba, clapping his hands once for finality

.~***~.

Naruto walked beside Shikamaru, with Akamaru trailing at his heals. Kiba was currently walking backwards in front of them. The rest of the group was a little ways behind. Naruto kept his eyes moving, taking in everyone around him. Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura were liabilities, they would turn on him at any given chance. Yamanaka Ino could be swayed, as she was not as malicious or vocal as her friend Sakura. Aburame Shino was a puzzle, a very complex one at that. He could support you or betray you in the end. Nara Shikamaru seems fascinated with him, like Naruto is the puzzle he would like to solve. Shikamaru would probably find it too troublesome to choose a side. Inuzuka Kiba would probably be okay, as he's seen Akamaru choose Naruto multiple times.

Naruto moved his eyes back in front and found they were already in front of the Academy. He looked at the clock at the top of the building. Ten minutes late. Not good.

Everyone walked down the hallway to their designated classroom, Kiba still leading the way. And thank goodness he was, for he took the brunt of their Academy teachers rage.

" **WHAT DO YOU SEVEN THINK YOU'RE DOING! BEING LATE FOR THE FIRST DAY OF CLASS!"**, asked their obviously enraged Chunin teacher. His rage so intense that it seemed like his head swelled to triple it's size.

Everyone except Naruto, Shikamaru, Shino and Sasuke, looked around helplessly. What were they going to do? Tell their Sensei that they watched Naruto get bullied and did nothing to stop it? Don't think so.

" Ah-ah. Gomen, Sensei. It's just, on my way here a mean man grabbed me and wouldn't let me go. Then he started yelling at me! But Shikamaru and everyone else stood up for me and drove the man away. That's what happened. I'm so sorry for making everyone late!" Naruto cried, bowing deeply to his Sensei, in the process blocking anyone from seeing the tiny smirk on his face.

.~***~.

Umino Iruka stared at Uzumaki Naruto; the Kyuubi holder, who was currently bowing to him, with wide, shocked eyes. The vessel of the fearsome Kyuubi no Yoko was apologizing and bowing to him? _Him?_ It wasn't Naruto's fault that the villagers always harassed him for something that he couldn't control. Iruka knew all about the things that the villagers said and did to Naruto. Iruka also knew about Naruto's innocence. He wasn't foolish enough to confuse the jailor with the prisoner. Iruka might be just a Chunin but he was smarter than most foolish Jonin in this village. It made him so angry to think about how Naruto was treated. This small, fragile looking boy was the reason they were all alive. Every single person in this village should be showing Naruto their gratitude, not their hatred! And as long as Uzumaki Naruto was under his watchful eye, he was going to show the blond just how truly a precious gift he was to Konoha.

.~***~.

" Naruto-kun. Please rise." The blond did as he was told, looking at his Sensei with, fake, watery eyes. Iruka looked at the innocent boy in front of him with earnest eyes. This was his chance, to be there for someone who needed someone on their side. The excited Chunin didn't break eye contact with the blond, staring so intently at the young boys face that the rest of the children started getting wary.

_' Is... is our Sensei a... pedophile?'_, was the thought going through the six children's heads.

Naruto, though, was just staring back at his Sensei's excited, gleaming chocolate brown eyes. Naruto wasn't exactly sure why... but he felt safe around this person. His aura was oddly soothing to Naruto. That was surprising, sense Naruto hadn't felt safe around any humans in a very long time. He was suddenly jerked out of his musings when his Sensei held out his hand, looking at him expectantly. Iruka smiled gently at Naruto and stated,

" It's a pleasure to meet you, Naruto-kun. My name is Umino Iruka, I'll be your Sensei for the next six years."

Naruto looked at the outstretched hand with a mixure of surprise and suspicion. Surprise, because no-one had ever introduced themselves to him with such an eagerness to get to know him. Now that he thought about it, Shikamaru, Iruka-sensei and Hokage-jiji were the only ones that ever introduced themselves to him. The villagers never saw it fit to treat the demon child like an actual person, in way of greetings from them were usually rocks aimed at his head; which he always discreetly dodged.

Alongside the feeling of surprise was suspicion, for why would this person go out of their way to introduce themselves to him? What was their motive for trying to get on his good side. That probably made him sound jaded, but anyone would be cautious if they had to go through everything Naruto has. He would be a fool if he blindingly trusted everyone who put on a smiling face.

But somewhere deep inside his gut, Naruto knew he could trust Iruka. And so he would, he would trust this man with every fiber of his being. And he knew that if Iruka did somehow betray him, he would most likely never recover.

So Naruto took that final plunge into trusting someone, he held out his hand to grasp Iruka's.

" Nice to meet you too, 'Ruka-sensei." Naruto said with a sweet smile.

Iruka smiled back.

.~***~.

The group of seven children made their way through the rows of seats. Once they found a fairly large empty section that had been saved by Hinata and Choji, everyone sat down to listen to Iruka's introductory speech.

" Hello, class! Welcome to the classroom you will be spending your next six years in! I'm sure all of you were informed as to why we have extended the academy period to six years instead of four, we wish to further season our future ninja's in the ways of the ninja art so you are all more prepared for the trials that will await you as you become Genin, Chunin, Jounin and so on.-"

Iruka continuedon with his lengthy speech as most of the future Genin in the room tuned him out.

Naruto merely looked at Iruka with a amused smile on his face.

_' 'Ruka-sensei sure likes to talk.'_ Naruto thought

"**...Kit.."**

Naruto continued looking at Iruka, who was now waving his arms about in an animated fashion.

" **Kit."**

Naruto remained blissfully unaware of the voice in his head.

" **Ki~iiit! Kit! Kit! Kit! KIIIIIITTT!"**

_' Shut up. I'm still mad at you.'_

" **Kit! I'm sorry, I was just so angry with the way you were being treated."**

_' You were angry that someone touched something that belonged to you.'_

" **No-no no I wasn't!"**

_' Yes you were, you were jealous.'_

"**...Well maybe I was, but I wasn't just jealous. I don't see you as some object that I can control, Kit."**

_' Ah, so you were jealous.'_

" **Stop changing the subject, Kit! You do know that I really care right...?"**

_'...I know.'_ Naruto responed, a gentle smile gracing his lips.

" **Hmph. Good."** Said Kyuubi, satisfied smile evident in his voice.

-Alright everyone, now that that's said and done. Open your books to Chapter One: The history behind the Elemental Countries!"

And so it went on for six years.

**A.N: All done! This is the last chapter of the days of young Naruto! The next chapter will be fast forward six years. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. I apologize for the late update, but my Internet just got fixed after five days of down time. Also some semi bad news, my computer is hanging on by a thread, literally. So updates might be a little late. But I was informed by my Mom that I should be getting a new one soon.( Maybe in the next week) So I hope you guys will stick with me till then. Remember, Reviews are much appreciated. Happy belated Easter everyone! Makka.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: I'm back, baby. Lez do this!**

Tale of Crimson Tails

Chapter 6: Tails of "Fuck This"

_'Fuck this.'_

_'Fuck this.'_

_'Fuck this.'_

_'Fuck, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!'_

"**. . ."**

_'This is bullshit!'_

_'I mean really, who in their right mind thought this was a good idea, hmm? I wanna know! I want to know what idiot thought this was a good idea!'_

"**. . .Kit."**

_'I mean, six years! Six years they saw us interact with each other! What excuse do they have for this big of a fuck up?! Huh? Tell me Kyuu!'_

" **Umm. . .I. . I don't know. Listen Ki-"**

_'Has the old man finally fallen off his rocker!? Is that it?! One too many nosebleeds maybe. That's what he gets for reading all that Hentai, perverted motherfu-'_

" **That. . . is quite possible but, I don't think-"**

_'FUCK THIS!'_

_**Flashback: Five Minutes Ago**_

" Alright everyone! Gather round, I have the order of your Gennin teams here!" Iruka said, watching as all of the future Gennins lined up in front of him. He wasn't too sure how these teams were going to go over with everyone. Originally he had placed Naruto on a team with Shikamaru and Kiba with Asuma as the Sensei, but Hokage-sama had over-ruled his decision. That still smarted a bit. He had watched these kids together for six years, damn-it! When it came to who worked well together, he knew best!

Iruka glanced at Shikamaru and Shino talking quietly with Naruto, while Kiba bounced around him excitedly. He sighed and prepared himself for the loud shouts of indignation sure to come.

"A-hem! The teams go as follow: Team 10: Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Akamichi Choji with Sensei as Sorutobi Asuma. Team 8: Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata with Sensei as Yuuhi Karenai. Team 7: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruna Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto with Sensei as Hatake Kakashi."

. . . . .

"EEHHHHHHH?!"

"I wanted to be on Sasuke-kuns team!"

"Aw, we're not on Narutos team?!"

"Troublesome."

". . ."

"Yosh! Take that, Ino-Pig!"

"Na- Naruto-kun."

"*Munch*, *Crunch***, ***Slurp***."**

"Hn."

_'. . .'Ruka-sensei you traitor!'_

_**Present**_

Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji and Shino looked at each other. Then they turned and looked at Naruto. He had a vacant look in his eyes. He hadn't reacted at all when Iruka-sense listed the teams.

"Oi, Iruka-sensei, you broke Naruto." Shikamaru said.

"Ehhh? Oh- Oh my." Iruka stammered. He knew this was a bad idea.

Kiba shuffled over towards Naruto until their noses were almost touching. He leaned over and-

"O- Oi, Kiba! I don't think-"

-Poked him in the cheek. Hard.

"Wakey wakey, Naruto~! I know you're upset that we aren't on the same te-AUMPH!"

"I tried to tell you, you troublesome idiot." Shikamaru said, looking at Kiba sprawled out on the floor holding his smarting cheek.

Naruto looked at Kiba, awareness coming back into his eyes.

"You poke me, I poke you back." Naruto stated, smiling sweetly.

"Poke me!? You HIT ME! Wah, Akamaru! Why is Naruto so mean to me!?" asked a sulking Kiba.

_'Because you're an idiot.' _thought everyone.

"You good now, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked, looking at Sasuke and Sakura. They were at the other end of the room, Sakura looking a little too happy and Sasuke looking. . .like Sasuke. Although he did look a little irritated. Shikamaru would be too, if he had Sakura draped all over his back like that.

Naruto followed Shikamaru's gaze and sighed.

"Yeah, I shouldn't complain. Comrades are comrades after all. As a ninja, you don't get to pick your team-mates. To be a good ninja means to be able to work with different shinobi under all circumstances. Petty differences can't get in the way of the mission." Naruto said, completely serious.

"**Well said, Kit."**

"Exactly right, Naruto-kun." Iruka said, smiling softly. Even Sasuke had a look of subtle, begrudging respect on his face.

"Still sucks that you're not gonna be on any of our teams, though." Choji said, munching on a bag of chips.

"True." Naruto said, nodding sagely.

The look of respect got whipped away.

_'Though it's not really Sasuke and Sakura I'm worried about dealing with. Even though both of them are going to be troublesome.'_

"**Oh? And prey-tell,who is it exactly that you're worried about?"**

_'Hatake. That man has more baggage than a pack mule. How can he possibly, successfully lead a Gennin team?'_

"**Hm, you have a point."**

_'Of course I do. Personally I don't like his attitude. He's disgracing the memories of his loved ones, acting the way he is.'_

"**Why don't you tell him that, then?"**

_'Hm, maybe I will.'_

"Oi, earth to Naruto. We're leaving." Shikamaru said, standing with his team alongside Team 10. Everyone else was gone. Looks like Team 7 were the only ones still waiting for their Sensei.

"Ah, Ja then. See you guys later." Naruto waved as he watched his friends leave the classroom. The only people left were himself, his team-mates and 'Ruka-sensei.

_**One Hour Later**_

"Ugh! That stupid Sensei! Where the heck is he?! He's an hour late already!" Sakura screeched. She was sick and tired of sitting around waiting for her stupid excuse of a Sensei to show up. If the man forgot about his future students then he obviously was an incompetent ninja.

_'Ugh, we know this. You don't have to shout it loud enough for all the Hokages to hear.' _Naruto thought, head laid on the table; eyes closed.

" 'Ruka-sensei."

Iruka looked up from scanning the papers filled with information about possible new Gennin canidates. Both Sasuke and Sakura looked up as well. This was the first time Naruto has said anything since the last hour.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" asked Iruka, a smiled on his scarred face.

"You don't have to stay here with us if you don't want. You do get a few days off from the Academy now." Naruto said, sitting up.

"Yeah, Iruka-sensei! You don't need to stay with us! We are Gennin after all!" Sakura said, nodding her head enthusiastically.

Sasuke tilted his head down once in affirmation, a small smirk settled on his face.

"Ma ma, it's fine. I'll leave once Kakashi-san gets here." Iruka said, thumping the papers against the desk, stacking them in a pile on the top corner.

"Aa." Naruto's nose twitched.

_'Speak of the devil.'_

Naruto pushed away from his seat. He then lightly padded over to the chalkboard 'Ruka-sensei used for lessons and grabbed a dirty eraser. Walking silently over to the door he grabbed the closest chair, stepped up onto it gracefully, pulled the door open a bit, stuck the eraser in between the gap in the top corner, stepped down silently, put the chair back, then proceeded to plant himself on Irukas desk.

"Oi, Dobe. That's not going to work, he _is _a Jounin." Sasuke stated, arrogant smirk firmly in place.

_'Dobe?'_ Naruto thought.

"**Dobe?!" **Kyuubi growled.

"Yeah, Naruto-Baka! Stop being so childish!" Sakura said looking happily at Sasuke.

_'Naruto-Baka?!' _Naruto thought, gritting his teeth.

"**Naruto-BAKA?!" **Kyuubi roared.

_'Fuck This!'_

"Oh? Willing to bet on that, Sasuke-chan~?" Naruto asked, casually studying his nails.

"SASUKE-CHAN?! NARU-"

Sasuke raised his hand, silencing her.

"Terms?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Whoever is right gets fifty brand new titanium senbon needles. Loser pays for them." Naruto said with a toothy grin. He reached his delicate arm towards Sasuke.

Iruka panicked. He knew Naruto didn't have that kind of money. The small penchant Hokage-sama gave him every month only covered Naruto's rent enough to have a small amount left over for groceries.

"N- Now boys-."

Sasuke reached out and grasped Naruto's hand in his. Sasuke's hand dwarfed Narutos in comparison.

_'His bones feel so frail under my fingers.' _Sasuke thought, slightly awed.

"Deal."

Just then the classroom door slid open.

Revealing one chalk dust covered Hatake Kakashi.

The eraser, that had bounced off Kakashi's head, clattered to the floor loudly.

Iruka tried to stave off the giggles trying to make their way up his throat.

Sakura gaped silently, her eyes wide.

Sasukes eye twitched.

Naruto patted Sasuke on the shoulder.

"I look forward to those senbon, Sasuke-chan."

Kakashi pointed to the three of them, smiling to hide his irritaion.

"My first impression is. . . I don't like you guys. Meet me on the roof." He then proceeded to Shushin out of the room.

Everyone in the room stared. For different reasons, of course.

_'He's just sulking because he was caught off guard.'_

"**Agreed."**

Naruto made his way to the door. Stopping he looked back at Iruka and bowed.

"Thank you for being my Sensei for six years Iruka-sensei. I promise to visit often." And with that, he headed towards the roof, Sasuke and Sakura trailing behind him.

Iruka looked after them as they left.

In all of his time teaching, Naruto was the first student of his to say "Thank You".

Iruka looked down, smiling softly.

"You're welcome, Naruto-chan."

.~***~.

Once all three of them were seated on the roof railing, Kakashi started speaking.

"Well, first off lets start off with some introductions. Likes, dislikes,dreams for the future, hobbies. Stuff like that." Kakashi said, leaning against the railing.

"Well since you _are_ our Sensei, how about you go first Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said, nodding her head.

_'He probably won't tell us jack shit.'_ Naruto thought.

"Oh? Me? Lets see, my name is Hatake Kakashi, I have no desire to tell you my likes or dislikes, dreams for the future?. . .hmmm. Well I have lots of hobbies. . ."

"**Yup."**

". . .So, we only learned his name?" Sakura asked, looking between Naruto and Sasuke.

"Alright, lets start with you on the left." Kakashi said, gesturing to Sasuke.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are tons of things I dislike, but I don't really like anything. And. . . I don't want to use the word "dream" but. . .I have an ambition. The resurrection of my clan and. . . to kill a certain man." Sasuke stated, looking solem.

Sakura stared at him in awe. Kakashi however in suspicion. _'I thought so.'_

Naruto kept up his poker face.

_'. . .Really. All he had to say was that he could use a hug. What's the need for this overly depressing atmosphere? Jeez, Drama-Queen.'_

"**Pfft!"**

"Ahh, next, the miss in the middle please." Kakashi waved his hand in Sakuras general direction.

"I'm Haruno Sakura, the thing I like is. . .Well the person I like is. . .Umm. . .Should I say my dream for the future? OH MY! The thing I dislike is. . . Naruto! My hobby is-"

_'Yeah, well I don't like you either.'_ thought Naruto.

_'Girls this age are more interested in love than ninjutsu. . .'_ thought Kakashi.

"Last but no least, you on the right." Kakashi said, pointing at Naruto.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, my likes are: A certain fox, my friends, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, gardening and my parents. I don't really have many dislikes, as for my dream for the future...I don't have anything concrete set yet. I'm only ten. And my hobbies pretty much have to do with my likes." Naruto finished. Although he did leave out a few things, but those were on a need to know basis.

There was a lengthy silence. Naruto looked around.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" He then proceeded to swipe his slim fingers over his scarred cheeks, trying to wipe away any crumbs or smudges.

Sasuke and Sakura were thinking along the same lines.

_'He's ten? I mean he looks young but...' _Sakura thought.

_'Ten? How did the Dobe graduate two years before me?'_ Sasuke questioned, his fists clenched.

Kakashi on the other hand-

_'Certain fox? Could he mean. . .? And his parents, could he know about Minato-sensei*? I'll have to get him alone after this.'_

"That's enough of that. We will start with our duties, tomorrow." Kakashi said, looking at his students carefully.

"Duties? What kind of duties?" asked Sakura.

"First we are going to do something with just the four of us."

"Ooh, what?" Sakura asked, getting excited.

Narutos eyes narrowed.

"Survival Training." Kakashi smiled.

"Training is our duty? But we did plenty of training at the Academy." Sakura frowned.

" I'm your opponent, but this isn't normal training." Kakashi stated.

_'Bell Test.' _Naruto thought.

"**Bell Test, Kit?"**

_'Yeah, it's where the Sensei has two bells in their possession and the students must work together to take it from them before the time limit. They use it to weed out the kids who aren't ready to be ninja.'_

"**How do you know all this, Kit?"**

_'Oyaji**, mentioned it in one of his scrolls about his team I found . He used the test on Hatake and his two other students. They passed, barely.'_

"**Ah, I see. Useful. You know your idiot father was young when he died, if he were alive he still would be."**

_' Well he's officially under the hill now. But his perverted disciple is still alive and kicking. . . I'll play along for now, Baka-Scarecrow.'_

"Ano, then what is it?" Naruto asked.

" He he he."

". . ."

"Hey, what's so funny, Sensei?" Sakura asked, feeling a little anxious.

"No. . .Well. . .It's just that. . .When I tell you this, you guys are definitely going to flip." Kakashi said lowly.

"Flip? Why?" asked Sasuke, menacingly.

"Of the twenty-seven graduates, only nine will be chosen as Gennin. The rest will be sent back to the Academy. This training is a super difficult exam with a failure rate of over sixty-six percent!" Kakashi stated dramatically.

_'. . . Seriously. Is it a Sharingan thing maybe? I mean, they both have it and both of them are being Drama-Queens. We all know Sharingan holders are a little over the top. I mean look at what happened to Itachi. Got put under too much pressure and pulled a fucking massacre out of his ass.***' _Naruto thought.

"**Very true." **Kyuubi nodded sagely.

"W-What? But we already graduated?" Sakura asked, disbelieving.

"Oh. . . That? That's just to select those that have the chance to become Gennin."

"EHH?!"

"Anyway, tomorrow you will be graded on the training field. Bring all your Shinobi tools. Oh, and skip breakfast, you'll throw up." Kakashi said, handing the three children tomorrows itinerary.

"The details can be read on this printout. Don't be late tomorrow." Kakashi finished, smiling.

Kakashi watched as both Sasuke and Sakura made to leave, each deep in thought. When they were gone he turned back around-

And found Naruto still sitting on the railing, looking at him.

Those eyes made him uneasy.

They were a dull blue, almost slate grey. Completely different than a few seconds ago.

"Yes, Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto never broke his gaze as he spoke,

"You wanted to talk with me."

Kakashi's one visible eye widened. He reached up to scratch the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Maa, you caught me. How did you guess?" Kakashi asked curiously.

Naruto smiled sharply,

"Fox's Intuition."

Kakashi's eye narrowed,

"About that Naruto-"

Naruto sighed.

"Yes I know about Kyuubi, Hatake." Naruto said, stone faced.

Kakashi's eye widened. _'H-How? That information is SS Class Top Secret. Who told him-'_

Naruto watched carefully concealed emotions flit across Kakashis face.

" I did some digging and stumbled upon it myself." Naruto said, keeping his eyes on Kakashi.

"W-Wha-. . .Stumbled?!" Kakashi asked, his voice rising an octave.

Naruto narrowed his eyes,

"I'm ten. Not an imbecile, Hatake. You find enough clues, put two and two togther, and it makes sense."

"A-And your. . . parents?" Kakashi asked, swallowing.

"I figured that out too. But Kyuu filled me in on most of it. He wont talk about my Okaa-san though." Naruto said.

" Kyuu. . .you mean The Kyuubi?! You can communicate!?" asked Kakashi, shocked.

"Yes."

"Naruto, I don't think you understand the-"

"Calm down, Hatake. I understand perfectly fine."

"NO! You really don't! Minato-sensei would no-!"

Naruto backed Kakashi up against the roof railing, effectively pinning someone who was taller, older. Didn't mean Naruto wasn't stronger.

"You're the who doesn't _understand_, Hatake! You have NO right to speak of my Father's wishes! You know nothing! My Father, your _HOKAGE_, entrusted my well being to the people in this village. He wanted them to see me as their _SAVIOR! _Someone to be looked upon with gratitude and warmth! Not this scorn and hatred that I face every day! My Father wanted me to be surrounded by _precious_ people, who would hold me dear to them and _care _about me! He-He wa. . .!

Naruto's eyes filled up with tears. He hadn't cried in _years_.

" M- My O. . .Oyaji w-wanted me to be. . ._Happy_!"

Kakashi thought he heard the sound of broken glass, but then realized it was the sound of his heart _Shattering_.

"A-And you people _abandoned _me! You abandoned a _newborn baby_! My own God-Parents left me in the care of an elderly Hokage who was so busy _running a whole village_ that he couldn't focus enough attention on me! I didn't expect any of you to open your homes to me! I just-"

Kakashi closed his eye as if in physical pain when Naruto tightened hi little fists in his shirt.

"I just wanted someone to love me!"

A single tear slipped passed Kakashi's closed eye.

"You're so engulfed in guilt and shame that you don't see what's right in front of you! All of the people that died for you, you're _shaming _them, because you're not living anymore Kakashi! You don't have to forget them to move on! Don't leave their memories in the ugliness that was the past! Bring them forward with you, as you walk into the light that is your future! Carry them in here!" Naruto yelled, pounding the spot on Kakashi's chest where his heart beat frantically.

Naruto reached up and pulled Kakashi's Hitai-ate up at the same time he pulled his face mask down.

Both of Kakashi's mismatched eyes widened. "No sto-."

Naruto slammed him harder against the steel railing.

" You are Hatake Kakashi: Sharingan no Kakashi! Son of the White Fang of Konoha, disciple of Namikaze Minato: The Yellow Flash of Konoha, who was the disciple of The Great Toad Sage Jiraiya: One of the Legendary Three Sannins. You are also the Honorary Uncle to his child Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto: Jinchuriki of The Kyuubi no Yoko! START ACTING LIKE IT!" Naruto finished, removing his hands from Kakashi's flack jacket and turning around.

He reached the rooftop door before pausing and looking back at Kakashi.

"There was only one person who was here to love from the very beginning, Kakashi." Naruto said, smiling tiredly.

Kakashi squinted his eyes as a bright sunbeam landed on Naruto.

His eyes widened impossibly and his mouth dropped.

Standing next to Naruto was a red wispy shadow of a tall young man, with long hair, fox ears and nine fox tails. He had his shadowy arms wrapped around Naruto's slim shoulders and was smiling sadly at the emotionally drained child. "Lets go home, Kit" it whispered.

The sunbeam shifted, temporarily blinding Kakashi. When the spots finally cleared from his vision, Naruto and the shadow were gone.

Kakashi warily slid down the steel railing, emotionally exhausted. His whole body was shaking. He tilted his head up and looked the sky.

"_You are also the Honorary Uncle to his child Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto: Jinchuriki of The Kyuubi no Yoko! START ACTING LIKE IT!"_

"Minato-sensei, Obito, Rin. It looks like I have ten years to make up for." Kakashi said, face tilted towards the sun, eyes closed and a smile on his unmasked face.

_**TBC**_

**A.N: Chapter six done! Worked in this sucker for over 10 hours straight. Phew! Apologies for the EXTREMELY long wait, but I am back and ready to role! How did you guys like it? Did I come back with a bang? Did anyone cry or at least get EMOTIONAL during the Kakashi Naruto scene? That fucken "Oyaji wanted me to be happy" scene had me bawlin there for a minute. I tried to make it more attention gripping. Let me know how I did. Also the *'s were there for a reason.**

**SIDE NOTES:**

***: Yes, I know. Chapter One he's Arashi. And I had a good reason to choose that name instead but, Kazama Arashi just isn't as free flowing as Namikaze. It's awkward . And I can't go edit soooo, just pretend it was always Namikaze, okay?  
><strong>

****: Oyaji: ****Old man/One's father/boss. This one is a very casual thing to call one's father, equivalent to that use of "old man" in English, but usually portrayed affectionately. Can also be used as 'pops' or 'old man' (as in father). **

*****: Naruto and Kyuubi don't know what really happened with the whole Uchiha massacre thing. I don't want them to know everything right away, it makes for bad character development. I can just see Itachi and Naruto talking about the whole thing over pocky or somethin'. Summer is here and I'm feelin' youthful, so be on the lookout for frequent updates.  
><strong>


End file.
